Ecstasy and Euphoria
by Johnny Bat
Summary: Gaara x Sakura. Slightly AU. An epic battle leads to romance between opposing villages. Will contain Lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Will we be ready?

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfiction and a Naruto one at that, so please be kind. The pairing is mainly Gaara x Sakura and will be slightly AU. May start out slow, but will be more relationship focused in later chapters. They will be around 18 or 19 in this fic. Also using Might Guy's english name. Hope you like it. Written for my good friend **Naturally Morbid**, who also betaed the story for me.

Lyrics are in italics in block form, while thoughts are in italics within the text.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or its characters. I do not own any of the songs and lyrics listed within the context of the story. They belong to Imogen Heap in the first chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ecstasy and Euphoria**

Chapter 1: Will we be ready?

"Wait, are you sure about this?" she asked sweat dripping from her face and body trembling with fear. She could feel his hand gently caressing her trembling leg._ Could this be happening, _she thought to herself.

"Of course I'm sure," a soft voice said. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, making her want him even more.

_How could this happen? He could never like me. It's not supposed to be like this,_ she thought as her lips continued to shake. He began to close in on her shaking body.

Hold on…maybe we should start from the beginning then work our way to the end.

X

_"I'll hang on grab onto your feet  
Someone else holds tied to my shoelaces  
When their trouser leg tears, runs and stops at the seam to keep us  
dangled together  
Until help finds us here"_

_Not Now But Soon by Imogen Heap_

"Hey wait up!" Sakura said waving her hands in the air. Her breathe grew faint as she was running to catch up with Ino, Naruto, Might Guy and Sasuke. Naruto paused and looked back to see her frantically racing towards them.

"Hey everyone Sakura's trying to catch up with us," Naruto said to the group.

"Thanks Naruto" Sakura said trying to catch her breathe before she collapsed.

"We'll never make it on time if we don't hurry everyone!" Might Guy said trying to make the group move faster.

"Guy-sensei, where exactly are we going again?" Sakura asked as they continued to walk.

"You'll see, just come on," he said standing behind them practically pushing them to go faster.

The air was brittle and shadows began to dance around their bodies. As they continued to walk, the bush off to the side of the path began rustle.

"Ahh! What was that!" screamed Sakura as she grabbed hold of Sasuke.

"Relax, It's probably just an animal" Naruto said grinning uncontrollably. The bush rustled again even harder.

"Naruto, that's no animal!" Sakura shouted looking Naruto dead in the eye.

"All right, every one in favor of Naruto checking out the big scary noise raise your hand," Might Guy said looking around at everyone. Every hand there was thrusted towards the sky; everyone's except Naruto that is.

"Alright fine then, I'll do it," he said strutting towards the shrubbery. Everyone followed Naruto.

Naruto stuck his hand in among the branches and leaves. He felt something that he could not describe before he saw it. Glowing red eyes were glaring at him from the darkness.

"AHH!!" Naruto hollered running towards the group.

The bush began to shake as if a hurricane was approaching. Whatever was in the darkness was about to make its presence known.

"Stand back children, I'll protect you" Might Guy said jumping in front of them getting ready to attack.

"Well…I feel safe," Sasuke said sarcastically.

A second it came out of the bush and jumped onto Naruto.

"Ahh!! Get it off. Get it off!!" He yelled squirming towards the group.

"Naruto stop dancing it's just a..." Sasuke said being interrupted by Sakura

"Kitten!!" Sakura and Ino squealed picking it up and hugging it. "It's so cute" Sakura said stroking its face.

"Looks like someone needs to protect you Naruto," Sasuke said with a smug look on his face.

"What! You thought I was seriously scared? No way. I was just pretending to be. I really wasn't!" he said scratching his head.

"Let's call it Sasuke Jr.," Ino said scratching its head.

"Naruto, please don't help," Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "Look we're almost there" he said pointing over the terrain.

"_Standing by the best days of our lives,  
Magnificent, the best days of our lives,  
Big bang boom, the best days of our lives  
They're coming right up  
If we can just get through this one.__"_

_Not Now But Soon by Imogen Heap_

Everyone soon began to notice a huge stadium sparkling with lights. They could all hear the announcer announcing the next battle.

"We're going to see a battle?" Naruto shouted excitement filling his body as he jumped up and down.

"If we make it on time," Might Guy said winking.

The announcer called for all to enter the stadium for they were about to close the gates.

"Hurry if we want to make it to see the fight," Might Guy said running towards the gates.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to tonight's semi-final. On the left side please give a round of applause for Garra. And on the right side will you please give a round of applause for Ten Ten.

The crowd went ecstatic for both of them. Screams could be heard from the audience as they jumped up and down in their seats.

The referee stood in the middle of both as they stared each other down flames burning in each one's eye.

"Now it begins" Gaara said "A battle you will never forget!"

X

**Author's End Note: **Love it? Hate it? Curse it? Want more? Hit me with a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This is the battle between Gaara and TenTen. Gaara's techniques will be in Japanese, except for at the end when I refer to Sabaku Kyuuby it's english name Desert Coffin. If any of the techniques or names are wrong or mispelled please let me know so I can change them. I hope you enjoy the EPIC battle between Gaara and TenTen. Written for my good friend **Naturally Morbid**, who also betaed the story for me.

Lyrics are in italics in block form, while thoughts are in italics within the text.

**Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit off this story or it's characters or lyrics. I do not own Naruto or its characters. I do not own any of the songs and lyrics listed within the context of the story. They belong to Linkin Park in the second chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ecstasy and Euphoria**

Chapter 2: I'm dying to know what's in your head.

"I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out"

Bleed it out By Linkin Park

"Begin!" Shouted the announcer swiftly moving to the side of the arena floor.

"Let's do it!" Tenten said grabbing a scroll from her side.

Tenten unraveled the scroll spinning inside of it. Before Gaara could comprehend what was about to happen hundreds of kuni knives were being chucked at him.

He jumped dodging the Kuni knives being flung at him. He removed the lid from his calabash container unleashing a ribbon of sand flowing from inside.

Gathering his chakra, he flung his arm out, sending the dancing sand towards Tenten's mini tornado of weapons. TenTen was now engulfed by his Sabaku Kyuu technique. TenTen was unable to see what she was doing now

The audience gasped at the move. His attacks were like no other. Garra released TenTen, dropping her on the ground like a fish out of water. She could not get up; she knew for sure this was defeat.

"Get up" Gaara said looking at her without pity. TenTen struggled, trying to pull herself up. Her body racked with pain by scars and cuts from the sand; she slowly rose to the challenge.

"Good girl" Gaara said throwing his arms out to the side of him and making fists. The sand was quick to respond. Gaara began punching in mid air, causing the sand to punch Tenten back and fourth like a ping pong ball.

I have to stop this, Tenten thought to herself, but how?

Tenten jumped with all her force managing to escape the giant sand fists. She grabbed two scrolls and stood them on the ground. This was her opportunity to attack.

Tenten gathered her chakra and from the two scrolls appeared to be dragons made of smoke. Then the two scrolls opened and began spiraling around Tenten like DNA.

As the scrolls spun around TenTen, weapons were being fired towards Gaara again.

Gaara stood in shock as he saw several Kuni knives soar his way. He knew what to do. Gaara gathered his chakra and used Suna no Tate. Sand soon enclosed around Gaara protecting him from the Kuni knives being thrown at him. The Kuni knives hit the sand but made no penetration to him.

He was tired of playing games; it was time to finish this once and for all.

"TenTen, the time is now!" Gaara said with his head down hands by his side.

Tenten stopped the spinning weapons and soared towards Gaara with Kuni knives in her hand. By the time she had reached Gaara, he had raised his head with a smug smile on his face.

Shoving his hands in the air the sand enclosed on Tenten once again but this time for good. TenTen felt her throat closing. The sweat burned her eyes. She was finished.

Gaara threw the desert coffin against the arena wall revealing TenTen lying on the ground motionless.

"1…2...3...4...5, winner Gaara!" shouted the referee pointing towards Gaara. "You shall now move on to the finals portion of the competition between Sasuke Uchiha "

**Author's End Note: **Love it? Hate it? Curse it? Want more? See something wrong? Think it needs work? Hit me with a review too let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sakura struggles with feelings for Gaara. She knows she should not have feelings for him, but there is just something about him that she can't figure out. How did she still feel about Sasuke? Was this feeling going to grow, or was it just a silly crush? Hope you enjoy Ch.3 of Ecstasy and Euphoria Written for my good friend Naturally Morbid, who also betaed the story for me.

Lyrics are in italics in block form, while thoughts are in italics within the text.

Disclaimer: Ido not make any profit off this story or it's characters or lyrics. I do not own Naruto or its characters. I do not own any of the songs and lyrics listed within the context of the story. They belong to the maker of Naruto and The Beatles.

**Ecstasy and Euphoria**

**Chapter 3: **

**I want you so bad**

"TenTen!" shouted Naruto.

TenTen lifted her head to see Naruto running to the arena where she lay paralyzed.

"TenTen, are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bruise to my confidence," replied TenTen, the feeling of defeat consuming her body, as she remained motionless.

Sakura and the gang were still in the seats watching Naruto and TenTen.

Sakura felt her head turn towards the other side of the arena as if magnetized. Their she noticed Gaara talking with Kankuro.

Sakura could not help but stare.

He glanced in her direction making her blush and burn up.

But she was not supposed to feel this way for him. They are from two separate villages and in a way two separate worlds. She was supposed to have a major obsession with Sasuke, so why Gaara? Why now?

She turned back to face TenTen who was now propped up on Naruto's shoulder as they walked towards the exit.

"I hope TenTen is ok," Ino said holding the frightened kitten from the forest.

"I'm sure she's fine" Might Guy said grinning and doing his "nice guy" pose. "She's a fighter."

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted. "Let's go!"

Before she could leave with Naruto and the rest she had to give one more glance towards Gaara. She was not sure what it was with her today, but the sand ninja was strangely appealing.

She loved the rush she felt when looking at his crimson red hair, it was addictive. The fear that he could turn and see her gazing at his body made her blood pump even faster.

_He could never like me_ she thought. _Just snap out of it and comfort TenTen._

Sakura ran towards TenTen helping Naruto hold her up and walk her out of the arena.

"That was harder than I anticipated," TenTen said, blood dripping from her mouth.

"You did great TenTen!" Might Guy responded with a grin to brighten her day.

Sakura could not help but think of Gaara on the way home. His face filled her mind. Why must he taunt her? And why did she have to like him?

She thought about the way he moved. The way his legs moved when he attacked was sheer brilliance. But wait she should she not think this, he had just defeated TenTen from her village.

"We're home!" Might Guy shout flashing yet another nice guy pose towards the group.

"Here TenTen, let me help you home," Naruto said.

_  
_" _I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you,  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad_. "

I want you so bad (She's so heavy) by the Beatles

"I'm going to bed everyone. All that excitement has worn me out" Sakura said pretending to yawn.

The truth is she really was not tired, but she had to get it out. She had so much sexual tension in her body it was driving her mad.

"Night TenTen. I hope you feel better in the morning," every one shouted as Naruto walked TenTen towards her home.

"Night everyone" Sakura said as she walked inside her home to see her family.

**Author's End Note: **Love it? Hate it? Curse it? Want more? See something wrong? Think it needs work? Hit me with a review too let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** O.k. So this pretty much takes place once Sakura and Gaara have reached thier home. Both of them are finally realizing their attraction for one another. Gaara and Sakura both cannot get each other out of their mind, which leads to a sexual feeling between the two. They fear what their families and villages will think if they ever found out that they had feelings for one another. So this is chapter 4, chapter between Gaara and Sakura. Hope you enjoy. Written for my good friend Naturally Morbid, who also betaed the story for me.

Lyrics are in italics in block form, while thoughts are in italics within the text.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters. I do not own any of the songs and lyrics listed within the context of the story. They belong to Imogen Heap in the fourth chapter.

**Rating: This was rated M for sexual reasons such as : General sexuality,Sexual themes, and situations. Also in this chapter thier is Masturbation between the characters. If this bothers you please just skip it and I will update as soon as possible. Sorry if it offends anyone in advance, I just think of it as being natural.**

**Chapter 4: Ecstasy & Euphoria**

_"I must be dreaming, or  
we're onto something  
Hey just watcha make me for  
I don't fall in love lawlessly  
I must be dreaming, or  
Pinch me to waking  
so undeniably yours  
as long as I'm losing  
I'm losing it"_

Must be dreaming by Frou Frou

Sakura waited for her parents to fall asleep, before she engaged in intense and guilty pleasure.

Gaara kept haunting her mind. She could not shake him. She could feel the pressure building up inside of her.

She slowly opened their door and peeked into her parent's room to see if they were finally asleep.

Her father's arm was entangled around her mother's body. She heard their breathing from the hall way.

She made a slight noise to see if they would awake, but nothing. Their bodies lay motionless, deep in sleep.

She slowly closed their door and jolted to her room, locking the door behind her.

She lay down on her soft bed, after freeing herself from her parents, and slowly began to touch herself. Sakura began to let out soft moans as she began to rub herself down with chamomile oil.

Her hand began to slowly move her hand down her stomach, as she closed her eyes and imagined Gaaras fingers dancing inside of her body. She slid a finger inside of the wet entrance and began pumping. She began to moan with pleasure as she grasped her sheet.

She arched her back off the sheets and began to finger herself even faster. Sakura could feel it building inside of her, the pressure. She bit down on her blanket to try to muffle the cries of pleasure coming from her soft lips.

She began to ejaculate on her fingers, the muscle squeezing the digits from the orgasm. The intensity of it was nothing she had felt before.

As she laid motionless, glistening and panting, she began to wonder if Gaara felt the same way. Was he feeling on his body as well? Was he thinking of her? All these unanswered questions would soon be answered. Pictures of Gaaras hot, sweaty body played in her head as she drifted to sleep.

X

_"Euphoria  
I can't take any more of yah  
I'm losing it  
Euphoria  
I can't take any more of yah  
I'm losing it"_

Must be dreaming by Frou Frou

Steam filled the room as Gaara stepped out of the shower. He felt a chill come across his body as he walked towards his room in nothing but a towel. He stopped and closed his eyes before entering his room.

Visions of Sakura flashed through his mind as he closed his eyes and bit his lip.

She was beautiful, but if anyone knew he liked her there would be hell to pay. He could not figure out why her beauty was trapping him like some type of jutsu.

He stepped into his room silently shutting the door behind him.

Dropping his towel on the floor, he lay on his bed and began stroking his erect crotch while rubbing his stomach and nipples.

A vivid image of her beautiful face in his mind as he closed his eyes. He began to thrust into his hand as he imagined Sakura with him.

These feelings for her could not be explained, all he knew is that he had them and they were strong.

He imagined cupping Sakura's breast with his rough hands while kissing her gently on the neck.

He began to thrust his erect member faster and faster until the point of ejaculation. Soon he became covered in a white sea of pleasure. He began to moan as pictures continuously moved across his eyes.

He stood with trembling legs. He could barely move from the intensity of the pleasure. His member still erect began to throb as he made his way back to the bathroom for a tidy up.

He knew he had feelings for her but he dare not tell anyone. He lay in his sweat covered bed, with the feeling of pleasure surging his body. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier as he fell asleep.

**Author's End Note: **Love it? Hate it? Curse it? Want more? Hit me with a review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: This is the chapter where Gaara tries to win sakura's love, but his plan almost back fires. Will Gaara gain Sakura's attention? Click me and find out. Gaara is bit OOC, so please forgive that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Characters/ song/ lyrics. I am not making any money from this story.**

**Chapter 5: Ultimatum/Somewhere**

"Sakura! Wake up hurry!" A voice echoed in her dreams.

Sakura awoke sweat pouring from her body.

Ino was standing over her with the look of trepidation on her face.

"Ino, what's wrong?" Sakura asked frightened and confused.

"It's Gaara and Sasuke!" Ino said pointing out Saukra's window, "they're about to fight!"

"What!" she said grabbing some clothes and running to the window. There stood Gaara and Sasuke glaring at one another.

"Why are they doing this?" Sakura said running towards the door. She grew faint as she stepped foot outside the night sky.

"Sasuke saw Gaara walk into the village, and now is trying to defend it." Ino explained.

"Wait you two, you guys are supposed to fight tomorrow. Gaara why are you here?" Sakura asked, frightened.

"Sakura, don't think I did not notice you staring at me in the arena," Gaara said taking his glare off Sasuke and onto her.

"What?" she asked.

"That's enough!" Sasuke said prepping himself for battle, "leave her the hell alone"

"Back off!" Gaara said using his Sabaku Kyu technique, causing sand to enclose around Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled running towards him.

"Sakura, I want you." Gaara said making the sand shrink on Sasuke.

Ino watched what was happening; she could not believe her eyes.

"Gaara stop this now!" she yelled running towards him with several kunai in hand.

"Stay away?" Gaara growled using his Sabaku kyu technique once again to enshroud Ino this time.

"Ino!" Sakura shouted running towards her.

"Stop!" Gaara shouted causing her to freeze as if paralyzed.

Sakura heard Ino crying for help inside the desert coffin, as Sasuke beat against the walls of it trying to free himself.

"Gaara, please stop." She said dropping to her knees squalling.

"Fine," he said dropping both desert coffins on the ground causing them to break open revealing

Sasuke and Ino motionless.

_"Somewhere.  
We'll find a new way of living,  
We'll find a way of forgiving  
Somewhere "_

Somewhere from WestSide Story

Gaara giving up turned and began to walk out of the village; overcoming Sakura with emotions.

"Gaara!" She shouted running towards him.

He stopped and stared at her.

"Thank you" she said kissing him on the cheek.

Sakura grabbed Gaara's trembling hand and walked towards the woods, smiling at one another.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Ino said trying to gather the strength to get up.

"Somewhere," she replied looking deeply into Gaara's eyes, which were filled with lust.


End file.
